There are a variety of hydrocarbon conversion processes, and these processes utilize different catalysts.
Alkylation is typically used to combine light olefins, for example mixtures of alkenes such as propylene and butylene, with isobutane to produce a relatively high-octane branched-chain paraffinic hydrocarbon fuel, including isoheptane and isooctane. Similarly, an alkylation reaction can be performed using an aromatic compound such as benzene in place of the isobutane. When using benzene, the product resulting from the alkylation reaction is an alkylbenzene (e.g. toluene, xylenes, ethylbenzene, etc.).
The alkylation of paraffins with olefins for the production of alkylate for gasoline can use a variety of catalysts. The choice of catalyst depends on the end product a producer desires. Typical alkylation catalysts include concentrated sulfuric acid or hydrofluoric acid. However, sulfuric acid and hydrofluoric acid are hazardous and corrosive, and their use in industrial processes requires a variety of environmental controls.
Ionic liquids provide advantages over other catalysts, including being less corrosive than catalysts like HF, and being non-volatile.
However, the current design for alkylation unit employing ionic liquid catalysts utilizes multiple mixer-reactors which increases capital expenses. The costs associated with the equipment needed to operate such a unit reduces the likelihood of commercial adoption of the process.
Therefore, there is a need a lower cost process for ionic liquid catalyzed alkylation.